Time of our lives
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: Jensen e Jared se conheceram na faculdade, num trote de calouros. Tornaram-se amigos, até o momento em que, inesperadamente, tudo terminou. Anos depois, entre o amadurecimento, os questionamentos e as mágoas, eles se reencontram. Mas, no fim, é como dizia Platão: uma vida não questionada não merece ser vivida. "We have had the time of our lives, and now the page is turned"; UA.
1. I'll always remember

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool.

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse: **Jensen e Jared se conheceram na faculdade, num trote de calouros. Tornaram-se amigos, até o momento em que, inesperadamente, tudo terminou. Anos depois, entre o amadurecimento, os questionamentos e as mágoas, eles se reencontram. Mas, no fim, é como dizia Platão: uma vida não questionada não merece ser vivida. "We have had the time of our lives, and now the page is turned"; UA.

Por motivos de que "ainda estou tentando descobrir/hiperatividade ante-pós-dentista" (OI? O.O), dedicarei essa história a três pessoinhas muito lindas. Uma delas é a tah-p fofíssima, já que simplesmente bateu a vontade, não sou de abandonar ideias ao vento (mesmo as mais doidas u-u), e porque ela faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu, o que significa que surtarei eternamente até a dor de dente me proibir s2 À Kaline, por ter surgido sabe-se lá Deus de onde, mutcho diva de repente aparecendo em praticamente todas as minhas histórias, essa linda \O E, por último, mas não menos importante, Medecris, porque algum dia eu ainda irei conhecê-la pessoalmente e pedir um autógrafo, OK, flor? U_U

Espero que gostem, suas doidas que eu amo :D

Beijos, e divirtam-se, se não estiver muito _NOSENSE_! E eu sei que está, mas o que vale é a itenção, certo? \O *cri cri cri*

**Time of our lives**

**Capítulo 1: I'll always remember.**

"_E se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido?"_

— _Você não está me escutando! — ele exclamou, ofegante pela corrida repentina. — Jared!_

— _Mentiu pra mim! — o moreno quase rosnou, a expressão dura, os braços cruzados na altura do peito.__ — O tempo todo, você estava mentindo!_

_Jensen o encarou entre a ofensa e a total indignação. As bochechas e o pescoço vermelhos, porém, não se deviam ao esforço físico de poucos segundos atrás. Estava irritado com o mais alto. Furioso por ele não ouvi-lo, por não acreditar em suas palavras. Magoado por sua atitude agressiva, pela forma como o __estava tratando. Eram emoções demais para um só momento, e, com seu gênio forte, estava um pouco__ difícil não cair na porrada com "o grande amor de sua vida". Por que diabos o mais novo tinha de ser tão bipolar? Num segundo, o estava amando loucamente e prometendo que passaria o resto da vida ao seu lado; noutro, simplesmente agia como se o mais baixo não valesse nada._

_Aquilo matava Ackles por dentro._

— _Não sou eu o mentiroso por aqui, Jared Tristan! — enfiou o dedo em seu peito, jogando toda a cautela __para o alto. — Me fale de uma só coisa, de uma só pessoa a quem você tenha renunciado, desde que__ chegou à NY! Um só nome, Padalecki! Eu não vi você abrir mão dos seus encontros noturnos! Não vi você largar a sua namorada! E o tempo todo insiste em dizer que me ama, mas vai casar mês que vem! — àquela altura, precisava se controlar para não socá-lo no meio da rua. — Agora, quer esfregar na minha cara que a porra do meu emprego não é boa o suficiente pra você?! Bem, sinto ferir seus sentimentos, princesa, mas não são todos os que nascem já como astros do Hollywood!_

_Por dois segundos, o moreno franziu o cenho, e então arregalou os olhos, enquanto se esforçava para digerir a única parte do pequeno discurso que conseguira ultrapassar toda a barreira que o ciúme criara ao redor de sua mente. Engoliu em seco ao fitar o olhar feroz do mais velho, empalidecendo aos poucos._

— _Casar? — balbuciou, totalmente perdido naquela conversa. — Mas quem falou em casamento?_

_E a maneira como Jensen o encarou foi o suficiente para que Jared se sentisse a pior escória da face da Terra. Não por ter dito coisas das quais provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde, não por correr o risco de perdê-lo para sempre. A dor expressa nos orbes claros foi o suficiente para que o coração doesse no peito, pouco antes de o loiro responder num tom irônico:_

— _Quem me contou, você quer dizer? Sua noiva, ora essa!_

_E, quando Padalecki achou que não poderia piorar, Ackles acrescentou sombriamente:_

— _Sabe o que é melhor?! Ela quer que eu seja o padrinho!_


	2. This is where the chapter ends

**Medecris:** hey! \O Pois é, sua linda. Ainda não me conformo por ter uma pessoinha fofa como você me apoiando desse jeito, incentivando minhas loucuras. Onde já se viu? u-u poaskpoaskpoaskpoask s2's para ti por isso, fofa XD

Muitos enganos por todas as partes, na verdade! Tenho dó deles ;_; (ó a #mentira POASKPOASK)

Beijinhos, e obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*

* * *

Esse capítulo e o próximo possuem trechos de _Faster_, da banda Within Temptation, porque eu passei metade da minha tarde de ontem dormindo, e a outra metade ouvindo a banda! E adorei essa, então já viu néam. Beijinhos para todos, e boa leitura! ;D

**Time of our lives**

**Capítulo 2: This is where the chapter ends.**

* * *

**I can't sleep, cause it's burning deep inside**

_Não consigo dormir, porque está queimando profundamente_

**Like gasoline, a fire running wild**

_Como gasolina, um fogo contínuo e selvagem_

Jensen acordou assustado, suando frio. O coração martelava no peito, e sua própria respiração ruidosa parecia alta demais no pequeno quarto do apartamento. Os olhos perscrutaram o ambiente rapidamente, em busca de algo potencialmente perigoso que havia perturbado seu sono e o fizera acordar. Não existia nada. Nem mesmo uma viva alma além dele. Isso, porém, não fez com que relaxasse. Ainda passou alguns minutos em alerta, atento ao menor ruído, cauteloso.

Absolutamente nada.

Bem aos poucos, levou as mãos até o cabelo com corte estilo militar, e suspirou ao emaranhar os dedos nos fios dourados. Mais uma vez, aquele mesmo sonho, que fazia o estômago embrulhar e as mãos suarem. Não entendia por que diabos, depois de tanto tempo, aquilo voltava para assombrá-lo. Parecia... Doentia, a maneira como estava preso àqueles detalhes, àquelas coisas. Fazia _muito tempo_ que se proibia de pensar a respeito, mas sua mente parecia se negar a esquecer o ocorrido. Comumente, isso resultava em noites mal-dormidas, e um humor do cão quando acordava logo cedo.

Espreguiçou-se, e levantou enquanto bocejava, esfregando os olhos com os nós dos dedos e cambaleando em direção à porta do banheiro. Foi até a pia, abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto com água fria. Ainda podia sentir o coração disparado no peito, a respiração saindo em leves arquejos, as mãos trêmulas enquanto se esforçava debilmente para afastar o desconforto que agora tomava seu peito.

Fitou sua imagem refletida no espelho, as olheiras escuras marcando a pele abaixo dos olhos, uma palidez estranha, os olhos denotando todo o cansaço que o consumia. Suspirou alto enquanto abria o pequeno armário, em busca do cilindro laranja de tampa branca. Havia uma pequena prescrição colada nele, mas Ackles não se deu ao trabalho de lê-la. Sabia **exatamente** o que dizia.

_Somalium. 3mg. Medicamento indicado com fim tranquilizante, ansiolítico. Para tratamento de insônia,__ estados pseudo-depressivos e ansiedade. Ingerir três comprimidos diários. Tarja Preta. Venda somente sob prescrição médica. Pode causar dependência e levar a óbito._

Caminhou até a cozinha com o cilindro em mãos, encheu um copo d'água, e tomou dois comprimidos de uma só vez. Costumava tomar um após cada refeição, mas, naquele momento, não estava em condições de pensar direito, tampouco raciocinar que aquilo certamente faria com que desabasse sobre a cama e provavelmente não ouvisse o despertador tocando. Naquele momento, só sabia que dormiria melhor, num sono pesado e sem sonhos para atormentá-lo. E isso bastava, para todos os defeitos, para todas as reações adversas.

Quando voltou para o quarto, olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo enquanto se esparramava sobre a cama, no meio dos travesseiros e lençóis macios. Três horas da madrugada, e ele ali, acordado, agindo como um garotinho assustado com medo dos monstros dentro do armário. Para ocupar a mente enquanto esperava a sonolência que o remédio deveria causar, o loiro se pôs a pensar no importante teste que faria ainda naquela manhã.

Era "coisa grande". Se conseguisse aquele papel, talvez tudo finalmente começasse a dar certo, talvez conseguisse parar de se prender ao passado, às dores, à vida que não voltaria. Christian Kane o manteria ocupado, ativo, durante todo o tempo que conseguisse. Era um grande amigo, porém sistemático quando se tratava de trabalho. Se acreditasse que o mais novo não tinha chances, não teria sugerido que se arriscasse tanto naquilo. De certa forma, isso fazia com que se preocupasse.

"_Se eu não for escolhido, Chris vai se decepcionar._"

Jensen gemeu, inconformado consigo mesmo, revirou-se na cama, e fechou os olhos.

Mas, ainda que o remédio fosse forte o suficiente para fazê-lo adormecer, não era forte o bastante para afastar definitivamente aquele sonho, para afastar aquela doce memória, que fazia com que se sentisse a pior escória da face da Terra, por ter sido tão covarde ao ponto de estragar tudo e fugir para longe, por não querer saber o que aconteceria caso resolvesse ficar.

Não era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer Jared.

**No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now**

_Sem mais medo, pois estou chegando perto agora_

**So unreal, but I like it anyhow**

_Tão irreal, mas eu gosto de qualquer forma_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Você poderia ao menos ter dito que ia se atrasar, Jensen!

Christian, como o esperado, ralhava com o amigo, enquanto se dirigiam à Steak 'n Shake, na 1695 Broadway. Haviam acabado de sair do estúdio, e o mais velho alegara que precisavam comer alguma porcaria pra esquecer a tensão que surgira lá dentro, no momento em que o diretor disse que Ackles teria uma segunda chance para fazer o teste, mas somente porque, quando conversara com o loiro e o vira interagindo com o restante das pessoas, realmente gostara de sua forma de agir, e acreditava que ele era um forte candidato ao trabalho.

Mas não iria tolerar outro atraso, e deixou isso bem claro.

— Não ouvi o despertador tocando. — o mais novo comprimiu os lábios com força.

Um momento de silêncio, antes de o moreno suspirar pesadamente.

— Você tem dormido bem, cara?

Kane era provavelmente a única pessoa na face da Terra que o conhecia tão bem; nem mesmo Steve era capaz de interpretá-lo daquela forma. Já o moreno, era só bater os olhos em Ackles para saber se havia algo de errado, se estava desconfortável ou animado. E, nos últimos tempos, Christian vinha notando que o amigo estava meio pra baixo. Não. Espere. Corrigindo: ele percebia que o loiro estava bem mais fechado que o normal, mais mal-humorado, meio melancólico até. E, naquele momento, o mais velho não via a situação com os olhos de um empresário. Não. O bem-estar de seu melhor amigo era infinitamente mais importante que um contrato idiota.

Claro, seria um pouco frustrante vê-lo perder aquela proposta, mas isso só pelo reconhecimento que o trabalho traria para Jensen, porque, na verdade, Christian não era lá muito fã daquele tipo de coisa. No entanto, se o mais novo não estava bem, o moreno seria capaz de mandar tudo ao Inferno para ajudá-lo, se ele assim quisesse, se não fosse orgulhoso demais e _se negasse_ a aceitar. Mas, para o mais baixo, tudo estava bem; afinal, muitas outras propostas viriam, Ackles teria muitas outras chances. Se precisasse se sustentar com pequenos bicos aqui e ali, tudo bem! Ele sabia que podia contar com Kane para qualquer coisa, e que a casa do amigo teria sempre um quarto a mais caso quisesse deixar o aluguel de lado para começar a guardar dinheiro para investir em alguma coisa. Não seria a primeira vez! E, quase todos os dias, pensar nisso fazia com que o loiro se sentisse um cara muito sortudo por ter uma amizade como a do moreno.

Mas, em momentos como aquele, a única coisa que Jensen desejava, era que Christian não o conhecesse tão bem assim, ao ponto de ver as manchas escuras sob seus olhos e imediatamente chegar à conclusão que suas noites vinham sendo _picadas_ demais para que realmente conseguisse descansar.

— Isso tem algo a ver com _aquilo_, Jens?

Foi a gota d'água para o autocontrole e a paciência do loiro, que andavam escassos nos últimos dias. E, como sempre acontecia quando ele se sentia acuado, quando se sentia pressionado a fazer algo que não queria, o sarcasmo foi a melhor saída que encontrou para escapar do olhar penetrante do moreno, que parecia avaliá-lo cautelosamente, como que não querendo deixar nada escapar.

— Tsc. — cerrou os dentes enquanto adentravam na lanchonete. — Não podemos deixar seu _momento menininha_ pra depois, Chris? Estou com fome, e ainda preciso ir trabalhar.

Kane entendeu que Ackles não estava muito disposto a iniciar aquele assunto ali, naquele lugar, naquele instante. Até pensou em argumentar, mas seu estômago roncou, e ele precisou lembrar a si mesmo que não havia tomado seu café da manhã. A conversa teria que ser deixada para outra hora, em outra ocasião. De preferência, em algum lugar onde o mais baixo se sentisse à vontade.

— Certo. — concordou, ainda que contrariado, mas com uma única certeza:

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Jensen diria o que o estava afligindo.

**I go faster and faster and faster**

_Eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido_

**And faster and faster and faster and faster**

_E mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Ackles trancou a porta do apartamento, a cabeça latejando, o corpo dolorido, os músculos dos braços implorando pelo merecido descanso enquanto, contrariando os próprios desejos, o loiro caminhava em direção à geladeira, em busca de uma cerveja ou qualquer outra bebida alcoólica que pudesse deixá-lo grogue o suficiente para adormecer, ainda que sobre o sofá, assistindo a qualquer besteira que passasse na televisão.

"_Maldito Pellegrino!"_

Geralmente, o loiro gostava de pensar que seu chefe era uma pessoa excêntrica que tinha uma loja de velharias, bugigangas e artesanatos para as pessoas loucas que saíam por aí mundo afora em busca de coisas esquisitas para enfeitar suas casas. Às vezes, comumente ao lado de Danneel, se divertia tentando imaginar de onde vinham todas aquelas peças recebidas diariamente. Não havia muita movimentação por lá, mas dia mais dia menos acabava surgindo um curioso à procura de algo específico, e ele e Harris tentavam mover mundos e fundos para atender ao pedido da pessoa. Ainda que, na maior parte do tempo, só o fizessem quando Pellegrino não estava.

Porque, na maioria das vezes, Jensen só mantinha o local limpo, com a ajuda de Tom e Mike, e a ruiva ficava no caixa, costumeiramente conversando com sua colega Alona. Mark fazia questão de atender ele mesmo sua clientela, como se, de alguma maneira, soubesse _exatamente_ o que cada um queria. Havia dias como aquele, porém, nos quais o mais velho parecia encarnar o próprio Diabo, e não deixava nenhum de seus funcionários parado.

O dito cujo o perturbara _tanto_ naquele dia, praticamente o obrigando a ficar mudando as coisas de um lado para o outro, todas aquelas peças praticamente decrépitas e ainda assim absurdamente pesadas, que, por um único segundo, Ackles cogitara a hipótese de mandá-lo ir ao Inferno e sair de uma vez por todas da loja.

Inviável, definitivamente. Então, contentava-se em apenas focar sua atenção na tarefa de limpar todas aquelas porcelanas iranianas; concentrando-se ao máximo para não exercer força demais sobre o objeto delicado e acabar por quebrá-lo. Já não bastasse sua vida estar um verdadeiro caos, não precisava, também, arruinar sua amizade com Mark e perder a única coisa que o impedia de ficar trancado dentro do apartamento o dia inteiro.

Claro que trabalhar era necessário, mas, para o loiro, o emprego servia mais como uma distração, uma forma de se prender ao presente e se impedir de voltar ao passado.

Grunhindo consigo mesmo, esparramou-se pelo sofá, abrindo a latinha e tomando o primeiro gole. Pegou o controle, ligou a TV, e fechou os olhos por um instante, ouvindo o instrumental de um comercial qualquer, enquanto pensava a respeito da ligação de Chad que havia recebido há algumas noites, pouco antes de Christian lhe avisar sobre o teste e Jensen decidir que o faria.

Murray era um ex-colega de faculdade, uns três anos mais novo, que, apesar de casado e à espera da primeira filha com a mulher, Kenzie Dalton, atualmente trabalhava num projeto de seriado chamado _Iron_, cujo piloto ainda não havia sido lançado; um programa qualquer sobre um adolescente desmemoriado que era criado por uma família muito religiosa e conservadora. Se os _spoilers_ que Ackles havia lido a respeito daquilo estivessem corretos, existiria algo clichê como criaturas de outro planeta lidando com humanos sem que estes soubessem, e uma sociedade secreta cujos agentes trabalhavam no período noturno, e deixavam a peculiar marca de uma chama em todos os locais nos quais já haviam passado.

Até receber o telefonema, o mais velho realmente não se interessava pelo enredo da série, mas, quando Chad iniciou o assunto sobre querer juntar a antiga turma do curso, prometeu a si mesmo que pesquisaria a fundo somente para fazer com que Murray parasse de tagarelar em sua orelha a respeito de ele também dever ir se encontrar com eles num _bar_ por aquelas bandas, e poder distraí-lo com perguntas.

Porém, ainda que evitasse pensar muito a respeito, Jensen logo se flagrou sendo corroído pela curiosidade, e não pôde evitar o murmúrio de confirmação, alegando ao mais novo que, sim, iria se encontrar com o restante do antigo grupo, ainda naquela sexta-feira. Perguntava-se como estariam Sophia, Nick, Jake e Katie. Se estavam bem, se estavam trabalhando, se já haviam se casado ou se tinham filhos.

Durante todos aqueles anos, proibindo a si mesmo de simplesmente passear os dedos pelo teclado de um computador qualquer numa _lan house_ em busca de informações da vida alheia, Ackles acabou sendo pego numa armadilha por suas próprias atitudes. Ainda que não mantivesse contato com nenhum deles, os prezava muito, e queria-lhes bem. Agora, que tinha a chance de vê-los novamente, de conversar com cada um e saber como andavam suas vidas, ainda que apenas por uma noite, não conseguia controlar o desejo de ir até o local combinado.

O único problema era Jared.

Conseguiria simplesmente agir como se tudo estivesse bem, como se não tivesse _errado_ com o moreno? Poderia sorrir, e dizer que o passado era só o passado, que deveriam deixá-lo para trás e seguir em frente como se nada houvesse ocorrido? A resposta estava bem na ponta de sua língua, com um gosto agridoce, trazendo consigo um embrulho no estômago e um desconforto gritante que o fazia se sentir mal.

Mas Jensen era um ator. E, ainda que internamente repudiasse a si mesmo pelo que faria, era preferível não correr o risco de estragar tudo outra vez. Fingir ter a vida perfeita que não possuía era de longe a menor de todas as mentiras que contara para chegar até ali.

**I can't live in a fairytale of lies**

_Eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira_

**And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right**

_E eu nãoi posso esconder do sentimento, porque isto é certo_

**And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life**

_E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido pela vida_

**And I can't live in a fairytale of lies**

_E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira_


	3. Time has come for letting go

Okay, vocês podem me matar agora, galera, porque tem um detalhezinho que a _miss lerdeza_ aqui esqueceu de avisar para vocês y-y Como, por exemplo, o fato de o primeiro capítulo não ser uma lembrança, e sim um acontecimento futuro TUT *le espera as machadadas* Alguém aqui que acompanha Perdant se lembra, por acaso, que o prefácio é todo em itálico, para indicar que o tempo é _diferente_ do que será mostrado no próximo capítulo? _So_... Eu esqueci de colocar o itálico no primeiro capítulo de Time! *sai de fininho*

Boa leitura! x-x

**Time of our lives**

**Capítulo 3: Time has come for letting go**

* * *

**I can feel that you're mezmerized my heart**

_Eu posso sentir que você hipnotizou meu coração_

**I feel so free**

_Eu me sinto tão livre_

**I'm alive, I'm breaking out**

_Estou livre, estou rompendo_

**I won't give in, 'cause I'm proud of all my scars**

_Não irei desistir, pois estou orgulhoso de minhas cicatrizes_

Jared acordou se sentindo péssimo, pela primeira vez em **muito** tempo. Ao invés de se levantar e ir se arrumar, como era de costume, simplesmente permaneceu deitado, de bruços, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirando profundamente. Não estava com disposição para sair dali, pelo menos, não naquela manhã em específico. Graças a Deus, as gravações de _Gilmore Girls_ haviam terminado, e podia finalmente descansar um pouco.

Não era como se não gostasse de atuar. Longe disso.

Sua vida toda parecia se dirigir unicamente ao momento em que estava em frente às câmeras; desde muito cedo, seu maior sonho havia sido participar de peças da Broadway, estar em filmes, seriados ou comerciais. Adquirir experiência, dia após dia, com novos personagens, novas gravações, fazer amizades nos sets de filmagens. E, de fato, Padalecki não podia reclamar da vida que tinha, pois era tudo o que sempre havia pedido, era tudo pelo que sempre havia lutado. Tinha um apartamento em Vancouver, trabalhava com o que mais gostava. Tinha amigos sempre dispostos a ajudá-lo quando precisava, uma família unida e sempre de braços abertos para recebê-lo. E também uma namorada adorável e muito bonita, compreensiva e atenciosa.

Ele ainda não entendia _por que_ não podia estar feliz com o que tinha. Não entendia _como_, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantos anos, ainda sentia o estômago embrulhar pela **remota lembrança** de um beijo idiota. Não entendia o motivo de não conseguir se livrar daquele tormento, e poder finalmente viver sua vida _em paz_.

Longe de tudo o que lhe lembrava Jensen, e de tudo o que significava amá-lo. Desejava se esquecer dos sorrisos, dos olhares, da cumplicidade que tinham. Desejava se esquecer de tudo o que haviam vivido, e da amizade _aparentemente sincera_. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, queria deletá-lo de sua mente, de seu coração, porque já não aguentava mais viver com aquele tipo de memória. Não aguentava mais, dia após dia, recordar-se de como Ackles sempre o ajudava, de como estava sempre lá para apoiá-lo quando tinha dificuldades em algo.

Porque, quando estivesse livre de tudo aquilo, e pudesse pensar com clareza, poderia deixar para trás todo o passado, e seguir com sua vida. Genevieve estava esperando, ele sabia, pelo pedido de casamento, e Jared _realmente_ não pretendia fazê-la aguardar por muito mais tempo. Não desejava magoar Cortese, ou deixá-la de lado. Queria _incluí-la em sua vida_, e fazer com que a morena se sentisse à vontade para se expressar como bem entendesse, sempre que acreditasse estar sendo ignorada.

Ou, pelo menos, era com esse argumento que ele tentava convencer a si mesmo _por que_ a havia convidado para ir à NY com ele durante aquela semana por **amá-la**. Era com essa justificativa até meio tola, que Padalecki tentava encontrar uma maneira de encaixá-la ali, para conhecer seus amigos e ex-colegas de faculdade.

Mas, afinal de contas, a quem estava tentando enganar?

_Ele a estava convidando por Jensen._

Para machucá-lo. Para deixá-lo atordoado, com a impressão de que o moreno havia seguido em frente, que tudo o que viveram juntos não significava nada. Para que ele sentisse na pele, o mesmo que havia feito com que Jared sentisse, ao deixá-lo para trás sem nenhuma explicação. Era uma atitude egoísta, e idiota. Podia acabar se arrependendo amargamente no final, se Genevieve soubesse, ou se de fato conseguisse ferir Ackles com aquela empreitada estúpida.

Acima de qualquer outra coisa, Padalecki queria vê-lo outra vez. Uma única vez. Por uma única noite. Ainda que sentisse que iria se culpar eternamente por estar fazendo aquele tipo de coisa, não estava disposto a voltar atrás com sua decisão. Infantil, e tolo. No entanto, tinha a sensação de que faria com que se sentisse _melhor_, e não se privaria disso.

Nem mesmo por Jensen, porque a ferida era profunda demais para tal.

**And I can see I've been wasting too much time**

_E eu posso ver que estive desperdiçando muito tempo_

**I go faster and faster and faster**

_E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido_

**And faster and faster and faster and faster**

_E mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

No momento em que colocou os pés em solo nova-iorquino, Jared não pôde evitar o largo e sincero sorriso que insistiu em surgir espontaneamente em seus lábios. No aeroporto, foi recebido por um animado abraço de seu melhor amigo, e não conteve a gargalhada ao notar que, retribuindo o gesto, fez com que Chad desaparece em seus braços durante alguns segundos. Genevieve, que ainda não conhecia Murray, foi-lhe apresentada de maneira quase eufórica pelo Padalecki, que estava realmente feliz em rever o loiro após aqueles anos nos quais o pouco contato que tinham não fora o suficiente para sanar sua saudade.

E, mesmo sentindo-se tentado a aceitar o convite de Chad, que insistia para que passassem aqueles sete dias em sua casa, o moreno foi meio que obrigado a ignorar o sentimento e a curiosidade. Claro que por um bom motivo: ele e a namorada tinham de arrumar suas coisas no apartamento. Sendo assim, por mais que tenha sentido vontade de sentar-se numa mesa qualquer da praça de alimentação e fofocar feito uma garota até colocarem o papo em ida, Jared foi muito sensato ao se despedir do amigo e chamar um táxi.

Durante o trajeto até o hotel, ele e Genevieve permaneceram em silêncio, de mãos dadas no banco de trás do carro. Ela, encantada com a cidade. Ele, perdido nas recordações boas e ruins que o lugar lhe trazia. Não era como se não gostasse de New York, porém a cidade era como uma ferida aberta e inflamada, a qual e ele não conseguia tratar, e nem sabia ao certo se **queria**.

Enquanto a paisagem passava lentamente pelo vidro, ele se permitia pensar naquilo. Tudo o que deixara para trás após a faculdade, todas as promessas, todos os amigos. Era um ato meio egoísta, tê-los praticamente abandonado, mas, no fim das contas, ele não era o único. Nicholas, amigo de Jensen, havia voltado à Inglaterra para passar um tempo com a mãe. Katie, também amiga de Jensen, logo que terminou os estudos, já tinha muitas propostas para emprego; na última vez em que ouvira falar dela, Padalecki soube que fazia parte de um seriado ao lado de Stephen Amell, com quem a loira mantinha um relacionamento estável e meio polêmico sob os holofotes da fama. Sophia e Jake, por outro lado, permaneceram na cidade por alguns meses mais, até onde sabia, pouco antes de Abel ser convidado a participar do elenco de _The Host¹_, e a morena decidir buscar seu _nicho_ em outra cidade.

Por meio do que Chad lhe contara, facilmente chegou à conclusão de que aquela seria a primeira vez que se reuniriam todos, sem exceção, após o término da faculdade. Isso o deixava meio ansioso, apreensivo. Feliz, é claro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, inquieto. Ele se recordava de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, apesar da diferença de idades, de todas as brincadeiras, e de todas as conversas. Até das paqueras, aqui e ali, de vez em quando, e da amizade que persistiu mesmo após tudo isso.

Por que, com Jensen, as coisas tinham de ser tão complicadas? Por que eles tinham de brigar, bater cabeças, e acabar não decidindo absolutamente nada a respeito da relação conturbada que tinham? Por que eles não podiam ser _como todos os outros_, e superar aquilo de cabeça erguida? Jared tocou os próprios lábios com as pontas dos dedos, e soltou um profundo suspiro.

Mais do que algum dia ousaria admitir, _sentia falta daquele bastardo idiota_. **Muita** falta.

**I can't live in a fairytale of lies**

_Eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira_

**And I can't hide from the feeling 'cause It's right**

_E eu não posso esconder do sentimento, pois isto é certo_

**And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life**

_E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido pela vida_

**And I can't live in a fairytale of lies**

_E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira_

* * *

¹Nada contra quem gosta ou não; particularmente, ainda nem fui no cinema pra ver, nem mesmo o livro, e nem sei se quero. Só tomei liberdade pra escolher um filme mais atual do qual ele realmente tenha participado xD

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! :D

sdfgtyhnbkokjhgfdsdfghjiolç~ se eu expliquei direitinho nas notas iniciais, agora você sabe que aquilo não é passado, e sim futuro, ai G-zuis que coiso que me deu agora x_x

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask eu sou má, mas não colocaria tanta desgraça empilhada, porque uma hora alguma coisa ia cair e bater na minha cabeça, aí eu quero ver u.u' #BUT pode deixar que, se depender do meu lado sadomasoquista pra lá de romântico, aos trancos e barrancos eles vão cuidar sim, direitinho, um do outro ;3

"Complexo de Jake"? POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK nah, se eu disser algo a respeito de ele precisar ou não ser enforcado com papel higiênico mais futuramente, vai perder a graça e o mistério da coisa ÇUÇ #BUT tenho a impressão de que você vai querer bater nele, sim -q

Eu gosto do Chris, e fico feliz que você também *-*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *0*

**Guest/Black B:** Hey! \O/

Explicações à parte, o Jay está _quase_ noivo, porque graças a Deus a Genevieve ainda não começou a pressionar o cara. _**Se**_ (e apenas SE y-y) a coisa chegar ao extremo de eles terem um caso enquanto o Jared ainda está se relacionando com a Gen, ele vai ser obrigado a escolher, ou o Jensen vai escolher por ele. Aí a coisa complica ç.ç (_NO-SENSE_ #BUT okay, faz parte \o/)

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;D


	4. The hardest part is when you know

'cês não tem noção da quantidade de pesquisa que estou fazendo para terminar o próximo capítulo, gente. Sério, tá complicadinho, e olha que acho que nem vou mencionar muitos "termos difíceis" x.x

Boa leitura! :D

**Time of our lives**

**Capítulo 4: The hardest part is when you know.**

_Genevieve sabia, desde o começo_.

Quando eles entraram naquele barzinho, e a moça notou a maneira como os olhos claros percorreram o ambiente com algo que lhe pareceu a mais pura ansiedade, não se deu ao trabalho de expressar sua decepção. A mão de Jared na sua, obviamente, era apenas mais um _adorável_ acréscimo à situação estranha. Quando o moreno a levou até uma mesa, pediu licença e alegou que ligaria para Chad e perguntaria onde estavam os outros, Cortese concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, e o observou virar as costas e sair apressadamente.

_Ela sempre soube._

Desde o dia em que o encontrou pela primeira vez, para fazer aquele comercial sobre a imobiliária. Desde o momento em que, sob as luzes e câmeras, ele a encarou com aqueles olhos de alguém cujo coração estava em pedaços, e murmurou as "frases do script". Ela se apaixonou por aquela expressão, pelos lábios finos que se moviam, pela maneira como ele foi simpático e agradável quando conversaram no set de filmagens. Genevieve se apaixonou pelo homem doce que ele era, e permitiu que aquela maldita esperança se instalasse em seu peito, como uma erva daninha que começava a matar tudo ao redor.

_Mas também tinha certeza de que não deveria_.

Porque mesmo quando ele a encarava com paixão, havia uma sombra em seu olhar. Mesmo quando ele a tocava com carinho e desejo, havia receio em seus beijos, havia desespero em seu corpo. Talvez Jared não soubesse, mas, depois de quatro anos juntos, a morena conseguia identificar todas as reações, tudo o que se passava por sua cabeça. No começo, ela realmente acreditava. Ou, pelo menos, era o que dizia a si mesma, noite após noite, quando repousava a cabeça em seu peito e ouvia o coração dele batendo.

Cortese não era mais uma adolescente, não era mais uma menininha. Ela já era uma mulher, e precisava saber lidar com aquele tipo de coisa. O que lhe faltava para puxar Padalecki a um canto e ter uma conversa franca a respeito, na verdade, era a coragem. Porque, _sim_, ela ainda mantinha a esperança. Meio doentia. Dolorida. E, acima de qualquer outra coisa, completamente inútil.

Genevieve não queria esperar por muito mais tempo, não queria que aquilo avançasse para outro nível, não queria sonhar demais. Se continuasse a mentir para ele, e para si mesma, seria ainda pior quando tivessem que encarar a situação de frente.

_Ela sabia_, e talvez essa fosse a parte mais dolorosa de tudo. O que viesse depois seria lucro.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Jen, você parece uma garota se arrumando para o baile de formatura.

De braços cruzados, apoiada no batente da porta, Danneel observava totalmente descrente enquanto o loiro brigava com os botões da camisa xadrez. Ackles a havia convidado para ir a um encontro de amigos, mas deixara bem claras suas intenções, e alguns dos motivos que o levaram a pedir algo tão absurdo. No começo da narrativa, a ruiva até se divertira com as bobagens que ele dizia, sem realmente acreditar que o homem lhe pedia algo assim, mas, depois, a situação lhe pareceu tensa demais para tal.

Apesar de não entender o motivo, e de ter a nítida impressão de que isso poderia apenas confundir ainda mais as coisas, Harris aceitou a proposta, e jurou que não contaria a Christian ou qualquer outro, o que estavam prestes a fazer. Tinha plena consciência de que, apesar de tudo, era meio desnecessário até. Não se lembrava, nem uma única vez, de Kane não saber algo que acontecera ou estava acontecendo com Jensen. O cara era o tipo de pessoa que chegava a assustar, quando se tratava de tentar proteger um amigo de algo que acreditava ser perigoso. E o loiro, definitivamente, estava na lista de pessoas importantes para Christian.

— Será que você pode me socorrer aqui?

Danneel o fitou por um momento, atordoada, antes de sacudir a cabeça e se aproximar rapidamente, a saia do vestido azul balançando. Tirou as mãos do Ackles dos botões, sem deixar de notar que estavam trêmulas, e tomou para si a tarefa de fechá-los.

— Claro.

O desespero mudo presente nos olhos de Jensen, quando o encarou, fez com que o coração dela apertasse no peito. Não gostava daquilo. Não gostava de vê-lo desesperado ao ponto de implorar por algo que soava mais como um equívoco completo.

— Obrigado, Dan. — ele virou o rosto, parecendo meio envergonhado por, de fato, estar agindo como um adolescente. — Mesmo. Por tudo.

A ruiva sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade, colocando as mãos na cintura numa postura meio divertida, de forma com que o clima entre eles ficou bem menos pesado, e o loiro se permitiu sorrir minimamente, parecendo feliz por tê-la ao seu lado.

— O que seria de você, sem alguém como eu pra te ajudar, Smackles?

* * *

Quando Genevieve já estava começando a ficar entediada com as conversas sobre o que havia acontecido durante todo aquele tempo, Chad chegou com outro acompanhante. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele não estava tão animado quanto nas anteriores, apesar de ter parecido consideravelmente cordial ao apresentá-lo aos outros. Katherine e Nicholas o cumprimentaram com abraços, Stephen apertou sua mão, mas Sophia e Jacob não chegaram a tanto, apenas acenando levemente a cabeça. No momento em que o recém-chegado se virou para Cortese, estacou, parecendo meio confuso. Ele era muito bonito, como todos os outros homens ali presentes, mas tinha os lábios dignos de um filme pornô, e a pele tão branca que parecia neve. Apesar de ter a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar, a morena fez questão de ignorar, levantou-se e apertou sua mão com o máximo de entusiasmo que a ausência do namorado lhe permitia; afinal de contas, ela ainda não sabia onde ele havia se metido.

— Jensen Ackles. — o loiro retribuiu de volta com um aperto firme. — Prazer.

— Genevieve Cortese. — retribuiu o sorriso, e brincou: — Noiva de Jared.

Há não muito tempo — talvez um mês ou dois —, ela e o moreno haviam feito uma propaganda de uma loja de jóias, na qual Padalecki a pedia em casamento após uma série de contratempos para encontrar a aliança perfeita¹. Desde então, ele a apresentava como sendo sua noiva. De certa forma, talvez estivesse se expressando por meio de uma brincadeira, mas apenas a parte apaixonada da morena acreditava naquilo. Genevieve preferia convencer a si mesma de que não passava de uma maneira divertida de se apresentar, e acabava entrando na onda.

A maioria das pessoas logo sacava, pelo tom de zombaria no tom de voz usado por eles, que aquilo não passava de uma pegadinha. Mas, dessa vez, Cortese notou que as palavras não surtiram o efeito desejado; talvez por estar muito desanimada, talvez por não conseguir manter o tom sarcástico durante muito tempo. Fosse como fosse, quando abriu a boca para dizer qualquer outra coisa, os olhos cravados na expressão meio assombrada do tal _Jensen_, seu namorado chegou.

E, _deuses_, seu sorriso era tão forçado que quase parecia um esgar de dor. Por um momento, Genevieve cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de ele ter se machucado em algum lugar. Jared, porém, praticamente ignorando a preocupação latente em seus olhos, rodeou sua cintura com um braço, numa atitude que a deixou surpresa ao ponto de esquecer-se do que ia falar.

— Jen! — o moreno cumprimentou calorosamente. — Há quanto tempo, cara!

Ackles continuou inerte durante segundos que pareceram longos demais para a moça que os observava ainda chocada. Então, muito lentamente, sacudiu a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Cortese já começava a estranhar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, quando ele esticou os lábios e sorriu, expondo os dentes brancos e em fileiras perfeitas. Não era um sorriso forçado, mas também não era totalmente alegre. Parecia apenas... Espontâneo. _Talvez_ sincero, na verdade, mas nitidamente ensaiado.

Foi quando Genevieve o reconheceu.

E não conseguiu deixar de arregalar os olhos pelo susto.

* * *

Christian estava confortavelmente esparramado sobre o sofá de sua casa, sonolento, o controle do DVD na mão, assistindo aos episódios que baixara de _Arrow_ no último fim de semana². Não era como se não estivesse interessado na história, mas a cabeça estava tão cheia de problemas que já não conseguia mais se concentrar naquilo.

Jensen. Os contratos que podiam assinar. A namorada que não largava de seu pé. Não era muita coisa, porém era o suficiente para que se sentisse atordoado. Não gostava de se sentir assim, tão desesperado para encontrar um tempo para si mesmo e esquecer o resto do mundo. Não era como se _não gostasse_ de lidar com situações semelhantes, não era como se não gostasse de saber que, na maioria das vezes, as rédeas de tudo estavam em suas mãos.

Mas ele também se cansava. Ele também precisava de um momento em que pudesse apenas deitar e dormir, sem precisar ocupar a mente com tudo aquilo, sem precisar tentar encontrar a melhor saída para todos os incluídos naquilo. Suspirando, Kane deixou o controle de lado, e pressionou as palmas das mãos contra as pálpebras, a cabeça latejando.

Estava prestes a se levantar e ir para a cama para se acomodar melhor, quando o celular começou a tocar. Deveriam ser o quê? Umas três horas da madrugada? Só havia _uma pessoa_ louca o bastante para lhe ligar àquela hora, e, se isso estava _de fato_ acontecendo, e Christian não delirava, significava que alguma coisa **ruim** acontecera. Antes mesmo de erguer o aparelho e colocá-lo contra a orelha, já sentia a preocupação afastando os vestígios da sonolência que há pouco o dominava.

— Fala, Dan.

Ouviu resmungos baixos do outro lado da linha, e alguns segundos foram passados em total silêncio. Então, um soluço. Kane imediatamente sentou-se sobre o sofá, alarmado, os olhos fixados na televisão, sem realmente enxergá-la.

— _Tem como você vir na minha casa __**agora**__?_ — o tom de voz dela era fraco, baixo e assustado.

Seu cérebro parecia capaz de enlouquecê-lo com todos os possíveis desastres que criou naquele exato instante para Harris estar tão abalada. O moreno não hesitou em levantar, pegar o casaco que estava caído no chão e vesti-lo, enquanto procurava as chaves da moto.

— O que aconteceu?

Encontrou-as sobre a mesa de jantar. Entre isso, cruzar a porta, e sair dirigindo feito um louco para a casa da ruiva, Christian lembrava-se apenas de um nome, na frase que se seguiu:

—_... "Jensen"..._

* * *

¹Foi a melhor coisa que minha cabeça cheia de parafusos soltos conseguiu inventar para um comercial -q

²Todo mundo tem seus vícios, me deixem delirar u.u

* * *

**Medecris: **Hey! :D

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask só não vou jurar que não entendo o motivo de você querer bater neles, porque eu também quis isso, enquanto pensava no que "whatafuck" (XD) ia fazer aqui. (Ainda que algumas coisas sejam apenas "pistas falsas", lá lá lá *sai de fininho*) No começo, e até mesmo depois, é meio difícil tentar ver por ângulos diferentes. Quero dizer, é errado, e eles sabem disso. Mesmo que "pelo amor", é justo mentir, é justo enganar, é justo fugir? Não que eles estejam _matando_ alguém, mas, se a Genevieve não "soubesse", ela se sentiria muito mal, se em algum momento o assunto surgisse, se eles resolvessem "dar suas caras à tapa" :/

O Chris é tão NHAWN s2

Huhum. Você não esqueceu, eu é que **ainda** não citei mesmo POASKPOASKPAOSKPAOSKAPSOK minha boca é um túmulo! U.U #AND não sei o que vai achar do reencontro, mas torço para que não queira ME matar x3

Usar uma pessoa para machucar outra que te machucou (WTF) é a pior coisa que se pode fazer, porque, dependendo dessa tal pessoa, sua vida pode se tornar um Inferno! Não sei por que, #BUT eu gostei da Gen :D (Mentira, sei sim. Só não vou soltar spoiler u.u) E pode deixar que vou mandar sim sdfghjioplklç~

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	5. But if it has to end

**Time of our lives**

**Capítulo 5: But if it has to end…**

Christian sentiu que o ar só voltou a entrar em seus pulmões quando o médico disse que Jensen estava bem e fora de risco. Balbuciou algo ininteligível, apoiou-se na parede do corredor e se permitiu escorregar até o chão. Ao seu lado, Danneel parecia ainda mais estática, incapaz de processar a informação, apertando nervosamente uma mão na outra.

Na verdade, o próprio Kane ainda estava tendo dificuldades para entender o que diabos acontecera para que o melhor amigo fosse parar naquele lugar. Porque, não senhor, ele não costumava ter crises assim, repentinas. O loiro não costumava ter insônia e taquicardia, num mesmo dia. Ou era um, ou era outro, e ele conseguia lidar o suficiente com os próprios problemas, para não precisar ir parar num hospital.

Isso não acontecia. Nunca.

Respirou fundo, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos, tentando entender _como_ haviam chegado àquele ponto. Queria perguntar à ruiva onde diabos ela havia levado o amigo, o que ele havia visto, que tipo de bobagens escutara. Ao invés disso, apenas a encarou, dividido entre o desespero e a culpa. Porque, se existia alguém que deveria ter cuidado de Jensen, esse alguém era ele; que entendia o que estava acontecendo, a causa, o "X da questão". Christian não podia definir em palavras o quanto se assustava sempre que algo assim acontecia. Ackles tinha tantos problemas, que chegava a ser meio cômico até, a maneira como um puxava o outro.

Danneel não era a responsável pelo loiro estar ali. Jamais seria. Kane não sabia o que acontecera, e não tinha certeza de que o queria. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e, muito silenciosamente, pediu a Deus para que o amigo tomasse um pouco de juízo, encontrasse alguém que pudesse ao menos remendá-lo, e parasse de se meter em encrenca. Não porque estava cansado de ajudá-lo, não porque tudo o que passavam era consequência daquilo que Jensen não conseguia superar.

Mas porque ele, Christian, já não sabia mais se aguentaria ter de perder outra pessoa que lhe era tão importante. Não mais.

* * *

Genevieve mal pusera os pés no apartamento, e já deixava de lado os sapatos e a bolsa, suspirando um tanto cansada e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviada. Não que os amigos de Jared fossem desagradáveis, longe disso, ela estava apenas exausta pela viagem que haviam feito mais cedo. Ainda assim, porém, dirigiu-se à pequena cozinha, buscando algo para tomar. Passara a noite toda praticamente se embebedando, mas a garganta estava seca, e, apesar de não saber exatamente o motivo daquilo, tinha certeza de que envolvia Ackles e a maneira como ele a encarou durante todo o tempo em que permaneceu no bar; o que não foi muito tempo, considerado o fato de que o loiro partiu quase meia hora depois de aparecer por lá.

Franziu o cenho, pensativa, enquanto pegava a garrafa d'água dentro da geladeira. Não tinha nada contra Jensen, mas ele definitivamente era... Um pouco perturbador. Principalmente a maneira como a palidez, aliada às luzes fortes do lugar, lhe davam uma aparência um tanto doentia. Especialmente nos momentos em que os olhos do homem pareciam avaliá-la em seu íntimo, perscrutando sua alma, descobrindo seus defeitos e qualidades. Qualquer outra mulher provavelmente gostaria de ser encarada daquela forma, veria a situação por outro ângulo, mas Cortese não era assim.

Até porque o que havia naqueles orbes esmeraldinos não era um julgamento silencioso, não era raiva, lascívia, ou qualquer outro sentimento silencioso. Não sabia identificar ao certo, o que dominava as sombras ali existentes, e, por isso, tinha medo. Não medo de _Jensen_, mas do que aquilo significava.

— Gen?

Ela ergueu os olhos para encarar Jared, e a expressão do moreno era preocupada. De repente, viu-se desejando que ele apenas calasse a boca, a tomasse em seus braços e a beijasse. Queria ter a certeza de que o sentimento era recíproco, de que ele a amava da mesma forma que ela o amava. E, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, logo Padalecki o fazia. Mais carinhoso, mais cauteloso, porque ele era assim sempre que sentia que havia algo de errado, sempre que percebia que a moça estava incomodada com algo.

— Tudo ok? — perguntou, terno, mantendo-a perto de si, afagando suas costas e mantendo o queixo sobre o topo de sua cabeça.

— Aquele seu amigo, Jensen... — Genevieve sentiu que o namorado enrijeceu por um segundo. — No que ele trabalha?

Afastou-se alguns centímetros, para observá-lo. A reação de Jared, bem, Cortese não esperava. Ele franziu o cenho, pensativo, como se tentasse se recordar. Vários minutos se passaram em total silêncio, enquanto a morena esperava por uma resposta, e Padalecki se esforçava para encontrá-la. Então, o homem acabou sacudindo os ombros, um pouco indiferente.

— Pra falar a verdade, não tenho a menor ideia. Por quê?

Genevieve demorou algum tempo para digerir aquela informação. Jared, quando gostava muito de alguém, costumava estar a par da vida dessa pessoa, mesmo em seus menores detalhes. Com quem ela saía, quem namorava, no que trabalhava; especialmente esse último, porque gostava de ajudá-los a procurar algo para fazer. E, no exato momento em que os olhos claros de Padalecki encontraram os de Ackles, Cortese seria capaz de jurar sem nem ao menos hesitar, que o loiro era alguém a quem seu namorado prezava _muito_.

Ou ele estava mentindo, ou não se importava tanto quanto parecia.

— Não é nada. Acho que o confundi com outra pessoa.

* * *

Danneel convenceu Christian a voltar para casa e descansar um pouco, alegou que, se _qualquer coisa_ acontecesse, não pensaria, não hesitaria, ligaria imediatamente e o mandaria voltar para o hospital. Suspirou, sentou-se numa das cadeiras vazias da sala de espera, e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Estava cansada. Não de ter que ajudar Jensen, não de precisar cuidar dele, quando o mesmo era idiota o suficiente para fingir que estava tudo bem, quando caía aos pedaços por dentro.

Estava cansada de vê-lo sofrendo, de vê-lo se desesperando, por algo que nem ao menos _podia_ ser culpa sua. Cansada de vê-lo tentando encontrar uma maneira de evitar toda a dor, evitar que os outros soubessem o que se passava consigo. Ele não era de ferro, ninguém era! Quando Harris conseguiria enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele cara?

Não era como se, de certa forma, Ackles não precisasse se desculpar. Ele precisava, _sim_, mas, antes disso, tinha de superar o restante. Chegava a ser doentio. Um jogo cheio de mágoas, cheio de feridas e cicatrizes. Jensen dava a cara à tapa, sabendo que, se caísse mais uma vez, acabaria levantando repleto de novos remendos, de novas dores. Jensen estava sempre pronto para ser acusado, sempre pronto para ser executado, e a ruiva não gostava de ter plena consciência de que, talvez, _não pudesse existir uma próxima vez_.

Danneel faria questão de ajudá-lo a deixar o passado no passado, faria questão de obrigá-lo a cuidar de si mesmo.

Aquilo iria terminar, nem que ela precisasse conversar pessoalmente com Jared Padalecki.

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \O/

Eu ainda não disse ainda por motivos de NÃO POSSO contar pro Jay nem pros leitores, porque quero ver a reação de todo mundo quando ele descobri *corre em círculos* Tipo isso, entende? u.u Mas acho que até o capítulo 10 todo mundo já sabe mesmo, sou péssima com os segredos de personagens de fanfics, alguém sempre acaba falando demais huashuashuahu's

Sim! Nas fics ela é sempre uma vilã ou algo do tipo. E, apesar de às vezes eu ter vontade de colocá-la como tal, acabo me lembrando que a amo demais, e mudo de ideia T.T Por esse motivo, ela é inocente, pura e doce por aqui -sqn poaskpaoskpaoskpoask me gusta mutcho da Danneel.

HUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUA's Genevieve agindo sabiamente no momento, e depois dele, e provavelmente até o fim lol Ou nem tanto *poker face*

Eu tenho dó do Jens. Tipo, muita dó. Não culpo o Jared por tudo que aconteceu, já que, de certa forma, o "culpado" foi o loiro, mas sei lá T-T #motivos #feelings

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*

**Gabi:** Hey! :D

Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero não decepcioná-la no decorrer da história :B

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! o/


	6. All of these years when we were here…

Queria dedicar esse capítulo à Dani Padalecki, por motivos de fofura máxima nos incentivos que me deu nesses últimos dias. Thank you _mesmo_ por isso, flor! *-*

A música usada no capítulo é "Try - Pink", e eu peguei a tradução direto do x3

Espero que possam me perdoar pela demora! Beijinhos e boa leitura :D

**Time of our lives**

**Capítulo 6: All of these years when we were here…**

Jensen foi liberado ainda naquele dia, depois do almoço, após algumas horas em observação. Danneel ligou para Christian, e o moreno praticamente se materializou no hospital, pronto para pegar as chaves do carro da ruiva, e levá-los ao apartamento do mais novo. Nada foi dito durante todo o trajeto, mas Harris amparou o loiro com muito carinho e cuidado, sempre afagando seus ombros, murmurando baixinho palavras de conforto, alegando que tudo ficaria bem, que ele não precisava se preocupar; Kane mantinha os olhos na estrada, mas, vez ou outra, arriscava-se a observá-los pelo retrovisor. Ackles não reagia àquilo, demonstrando estar cansado demais para tal.

Portanto, quando chegaram ao apartamento, foi Christian quem praticamente o carregou até seu quarto, e fez com que o loiro deitasse. Jensen não deu qualquer sinal de insatisfação, desgosto, ou algo assim. Virou-se de costas, apertando o travesseiro com ambas as mãos, fechando os olhos com força. Kane não fez questão de lhe perguntar nada, não fez questão de pressioná-lo ainda mais. Sabia que o mais novo era assim: se escondia, fugia, e, então, quando julgava estar pronto para dizer algo, o procurava, e admitia seja lá o que fosse.

Sabia, também, que talvez ele jamais estivesse pronto para falar sobre aquele assunto. Porque Jared... Jared era uma ferida antiga, era um machucado que não havia cicatrizado, que inflamara com o tempo. O loiro lutava para escondê-lo, sob camadas e mais camadas de determinação, mas, sempre que o passado vinha à tona, a dor parecia forte demais, e o rapaz acabava cedendo a ela, acabava permitindo que ela o tomasse e o enlouquecesse aos poucos, como vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente. De maneira protetora, terna, o moreno afagou os fios dourados, mesmo tendo plena consciência de que Ackles não era muito fã daquele tipo de contato.

— Chris...

— Hm?

— Obrigado.

Muito fracamente, Kane esticou os lábios num sorriso trêmulo. Jensen não precisava agradecer por nada, nunca. Por que não entendia isso, de uma vez por todas? Sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou, sabendo que seria inútil insistir naquele assunto. Mas não era algo que o impediria de descobrir o que diabos havia acontecido para que o melhor amigo fosse parar num hospital.

— Descanse, e talvez depois nós conversemos sobre isso.

O loiro não discutiu.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Pelas horas seguintes, o silêncio foi o que reinou naquela casa. Christian estava esparramado no sofá, quase conseguindo dormir, e Danneel, sentada no tapete, dedilhava um violão que havia encontrado no pequeno quarto onde Jensen costumava guardar coisas que não usava com muita frequência. E, enquanto cogitava seriamente a possibilidade de tocar alguma coisa, apenas para não se sentir tão sozinha, ela pensou em tudo o que estava acontecendo com o amigo.

Não era ironia. Não era o destino. Não era nem mesmo a teimosia, o fato de sempre alegar que não precisava ir ao médico. Eram consequências. Por tudo o que fizera, e por tudo o que deixara de lado, por todo aquele tempo agindo como se não estivesse queimando por dentro, como se aquilo não o ferisse ainda mais. Suspirou pesadamente, tentando entender o que diabos o havia afetado tanto.

Além de Jared, é claro.

Jared e seu casamento.

Jared e sua noiva adorável.

Jared e a maneira como havia sorrido para o loiro.

Não existia dor em seus olhos, ou a imensa mágoa que a ruiva, de certa forma, estava esperando. E isso era bom, certo? Significava que todo o passado fora superado, que Ackles não precisava mais odiar a si mesmo e aceitar todas as farpas sem se importar com nada. Ou, tudo bem, talvez Danneel estivesse deixando tudo mais florido do que seria considerado normal, mesmo para alguém otimista como ela.

Porque Jensen gostava do Padalecki. Gostava _mesmo_. Talvez fosse esse o problema; ele provavelmente esperava que o moreno desse algum sinal de que aquilo havia, _sim_, significado algo. Harris não entendia o que o amigo queria, e decerto nem deveria. Aquele era um problema que não lhe dizia respeito, independentemente do quanto a moça desejasse poder mudar as coisas, independentemente do quanto desejasse poder ajudar o cara a esquecer tudo aquilo e cuidar de si mesmo.

— Dan. — aquela voz a fez ter um sobressalto, e, erguendo o rosto, encontrou um sonolento Jensen esfregando os olhos com o nó dos dedos. — Abaixe o volume dos seus pensamentos, por favor.

Ao término do pedido, ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso fraco, enquanto praticamente arrastava os pés para sentar ao seu lado no tapete; uma vez que Christian finalmente cedera à exaustão, e ressonava suavemente, boca entreaberta, cabelo bagunçado. Durante longos e silenciosos minutos, Ackles e Danneel apenas observaram a cena. A moça suspirou novamente, e colocou uma mecha do cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha. O loiro voltou-se para encará-la.

— Não sabia que você tocava. — comentou, ignorando a apreensão nos olhos dela.

Harris entendeu que ele não queria falar sobre o hospital, ou qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a Jared. Entendeu, e decidiu respeitar essa decisão. Afinal, o que podia fazer, senão aceitar as escolhas do loiro? Encolheu os ombros, a atenção nas cordas sob seus dedos.

— Faz algum tempo que não encontro tempo para parar e abusar de um violão. — foi sua vez de sorrir. — Quando estava na faculdade, sempre que podia, parava para cantar alguma coisa.

— Seus amigos provavelmente adoravam, você tem uma bela voz. — ele cortejou.

Danneel revirou os olhos, mas ruborizou pelo elogio. Ficaram em silêncio novamente.

— Toque algo. — Jensen pediu de repente.

Ela, é claro, pensou em negar. Estava falando sério quando disse que realmente não punha as mãos num violão havia um bom tempo. Acreditava que tinha perdido a prática. Porém, mais que qualquer outra coisa, existia esperança nos olhos verdes do loiro, quando a ruiva o encarou. Mordeu os lábios, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

— Por favor.

Harris meneou positivamente a cabeça, e Ackles sorriu deslumbrante.

— Qualquer coisa? — ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Qualquer coisa. — o loiro concordou.

A moça ainda demorou um pouco para escolher a música, pensativa. Então, o que lhe ocorreu a fez sorrir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentir-se um pouco culpada. Não de um jeito _ruim_, era mais como um embrulho no estômago, por saber que Jensen levaria a sério o que estava prestes a cantar. Puxou o ar com força, tomando coragem, e tornou a dedilhar sobre o violão.

"_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing? (Já se perguntou o que ele está fazendo?)_

_How it all turned to lies? (Como tudo se voltou para as mentiras?)_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why (Às vezes acho que é melhor nunca perguntar o por quê)_

O loiro a encarou de um jeito estranho, como que tentando entender o motivo daquilo. Sua expressão era surpresa, quase magoada; como se ela o tivesse machucado. Danneel fechou os olhos, por não querer correr o risco de desistir, e prosseguiu:

"_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame (Onde há desejo haverá uma chama)_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned (Onde há uma chama alguém está sujeito a se queimar)_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die (Mas só porque queima não significa que você vai morrer)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)"_

Ackles desejou não ter aberto a boca para pedir bobagens. Engoliu em seco, a cabeça voltada para as próprias mãos, repousadas sobre suas coxas. Não que a moça estivesse fazendo aquilo por mal, ele sabia que ela só queria melhorar o clima, mas as lembranças que aquela melodia lhe trazia não eram lá muito boas. Eram memórias felizes, na verdade; de um passado distante que gostaria de esquecer. Férias, em seu último ano de faculdade. Uma fogueira. Jared teimando em pegar aquele mesmo violão, para cantar aquela mesma música, enquanto os outros brincavam e faziam piadas, alegando que Padalecki estava cantando aquela música apenas para os dois. Por que tudo havia se perdido daquela forma? Por que Jensen permitira que o moreno fosse embora, por que não fez nada quando percebeu que o estava perdendo para sempre?

"_Funny how the heart can be deceiving (Engraçado como o coração pode iludir)_

_More than just a couple times (Mais do que apenas algumas vezes)_

_Why do we fall in love so easy? (Por que nos apaixonamos tão fácil?)_

_Even when it's not right (Mesmo quando isso não é certo)"_

Porque tinha medo. Porque estava assustado com a forma como se sentia, a cada vez que seus olhos encontravam os dele, a cada vez que seus dedos se entrelaçavam, e nenhum deles se importava o suficiente para evitar o contato. Porque, sempre que o olhava, o que via não era apenas o garoto doce e animado que havia conhecido no começo do ano; o loiro enxergava claramente o talento que transbordava do moreno, seu amor pela atuação, e por tudo que tinha alguma relação com as câmeras. Ackles enxergava o que até então ninguém parecia capaz de ver, e a certeza de que jamais seria bom o suficiente para aquele cara crescia cada vez mais. Não importava o quanto se esforçasse, ele nunca estaria à altura de Jared. Afinal de contas, quem era ele, perto do filho do empresário Padalecki? Um zé-ninguém, um cara sem família, que fazia das tripas coração para conseguir pagar a faculdade. Como aquilo poderia dar certo, sendo que eram duas pessoas vindas de mundos tão diferentes, com _conceitos_ tão diferentes?

"_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame (Onde há desejo haverá uma chama)_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned (Onde há uma chama alguém está sujeito a se queimar)_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die (Mas só porque queima não significa que você vai morrer)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)"_

Jared seria um ator não apenas por prazer, mas porque o pai lhe permitira desde muito cedo sonhar, e escolher ser o que quisesse, decidir que rumo sua vida tomaria, em que _campus_ estudaria. Jensen amava atuar, é claro, mas o que mais ele tinha, além de inexperiência e vontade? Sabia que o nome da faculdade pesava em sua ficha, mas que escolha tinha? Jared era especial, e o loiro havia sido egoísta demais ao pensar que poderia tê-lo, que o mais novo também se sentia daquela forma. Havia sido estúpido em pensar que um beijo poderia mudar tudo, que faria o moreno começar a amá-lo. E, mesmo que Padalecki se apaixonasse, o que aconteceria depois? Jensen fugiu. Como o bom covarde que se sentia, ele acreditou que desaparecer da vida do moreno poderia melhorar alguma coisa. Se Jared era apaixonado por ele (o que o loiro duvidava muito), passou a odiá-lo, por acreditar que aquilo não havia passado de uma brincadeira. Se o via apenas como um amigo, o que era muito provável, ainda assim passou a odiá-lo, por ter estragado o que deveria ser um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida. Jensen se sentia tão estúpido por isso!

"_Ever worry that it might be ruined? (Já ficou preocupado por isso poder ser arruinado?)_

_Does it make you wanna cry? (Isso faz você querer chorar?)_

_When you're out there doin' what you're doin' (Quando você está por aí fazendo o que você está fazendo)_

_Are you just getting by? (Você está apenas sobrevivendo?)_

_Tell me: are you just getting by, by, by? (Diga-me: você está apenas sobrevivendo?)"_

Mas, talvez, não fosse isso o pior de tudo. Onde estava sua determinação, onde estava o desejo de consertar as coisas? Ackles era tão masoquista assim, ao ponto de ter a certeza de que o melhor a ser feito era se manter calado, sofrendo? Odiou-se por isso. Odiou-se por não saber o que fazer, por não ter ideia de como seguiria em frente com sua vida, deixando aquela lacuna para trás.

"_Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame (Onde há desejo haverá uma chama)_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned (Onde há uma chama alguém está sujeito a se queimar)_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die (Mas só porque queima não significa que você vai morrer)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)"_

Ergueu os olhos, e viu que Danneel o encarava, embora concentrada na música. Como se estivesse ordenando que ele **se levantasse e tentasse**. Como se estivesse perguntando o que faria dali pra frente. Mas ele estava confuso, perdido no turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações dolorosas que insistiam em tomar conta de seu peito, agitando seu âmago, dilacerando seu coração.

Jensen hesitou, e, então, forçou um sorriso; sabendo que, dessa vez, a ruiva não perceberia o quão falso era aquilo que se refletia em sua expressão. Mas, afinal, ele sabia ser um dos melhores quando queria.

Precisava falar com Jared. Precisava esclarecer aquela história. Precisava fechar aquela ferida.

"_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try (Você tem que se levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar)"_

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

Acho que as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido nesse capítulo, right? (Ou vai ver é só devaneio meu, mesmo ç-ç) Mas, pelo menos, já vai dar pra você ter uma opinião mais concreta. Jared pode estar sendo um cretino para se vingar, só que o grande problema é que ele não foi o único que saiu magoado por tudo que aconteceu, e os dois são teimosos demais para tentarem voltar atrás e resolver essa questão como dois adultos; Jensen prefere culpar a si mesmo, e Jared prefere culpá-lo :p

Mas que bom que gostou! *-*

huashuashuashuashua's ela sabe. -toca música de suspense- #BUT não precisa se preocupar. Ela não faz o tipo de personagem que sai por aí fofocando sobre a vida dos outros, ou sobre o que eles fazem. Porque sabe que, se a situação fosse inversa, ela não gostaria nem um pouco disso ^^

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \O

**Dani Padalecki:** HEY! :D

Seja bem-vinda, primeiramente, a todas as minhas histórias. É um prazer imenso tê-la por aqui *0* (Eu ainda não acredito que você tá lendo praticamente todas elas 3) Mas, antes de responder ao review de Time, vou comentar algumas coisas sobre partes dos outros (já que costumo responder comentários só quando posto novos capítulos e/ou afins. Espero que não se importe :B). Então, lá vamos nós! \o/ huashuashua's

MHYH 5: tenho um fetiche com isso de Jen nerd e Jay metido a pedaço de mau caminho, confesso! *espera pedrada* Na maioria das histórias, é o Jensen quem acaba sofrendo, porque: (a) Jared é um idiota, (b) Jared não acredita nele, (c) Jared é um fofo não muito amável, mas o Jensen não acredita nele. (Creio eu que MHYH é esse último, e que Time é a alternativa b xD) Existem histórias que fogem desse "padrão de três respostas", mas, no geral, minhas fics se baseiam em Jensen sofrendo e Jared às vezes ferindo-o, às vezes tentando ajudar, às vezes só atrapalhando mesmo. Sou sádica demais com esse loiro.

MHYH 13: tenho um sério problema com relação às fanfics, porque sou dessas que sai plotando tudo que é vivo; meu pensamento não para, e, se eu tentar postar uma de cada vez, terminar uma de cada vez, dá leg no cérebro e trava tudo. Então, às vezes, algumas postagens demoram um pouco. #BUT agora tá tudo OK e eu muito provavelmente não vou ficar lerdeando muuuuuito pra continuar com todas histórias, tudo bem? xD

Agora, voltemos para o review de Time \o/

NHAWN, que ótimo, flor! Fico muito feliz por isso *-*

Olha, também espero. O que custa o cara deixar de lado, só um pouquinho, o orgulho, e tentar enxergar a situação por outro ângulo? This gave me a #heartbreak T-T

huashaushuashuashuashua's seu ódio para com a Genevieve me faz rir demais, desculpe por isso lol

Vou tentar não demorar ;3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! o/


End file.
